Units
Soldier Units: Soldiers are a type of unit that can be bought from the "military" section of the operations screen, they can also be obtained through the "surge" event. Soldiers are generic infantry units that can pass through all types of terrain. There are two different types of soldiers currently, National Soldiers and Coalition Soldiers. Coalition Soldiers: Coalition Soldiers are cheaper than their counterparts, National Soldiers. They are stronger than National Soldiers and take less time to train. However, after two tours of duty, they will depart unless you force them to stay, forcing them to stay will significantly drain your reputation points. They also tend to antagonize local populations as well. A tour is 1 year after being deployed, However this can be extended by the Chef Advisor National Soldiers: National Soldiers are more expensive than their counterparts, Coalition Soldiers. They are also weaker and take longer to train. However, their strength can be upgraded and once trained, can be used indefinably. National Soldiers also behave differently and have access to different initiatives depending on the advisor. Tanks: Tanks are a type of unit that can obtained if you uncover a 'tank depot'. A tank depot can be found on the Black Caves map by gathering and completing intel on the region with the tank dept. After you have uncovered the tank depot, you will receive a pop-up exclaiming that you have found a tank and will get the option to either scrap the tank for a profit of between $7 and $9, or instead take a 'tank upgrade' token which you can later use to upgrade one of your regular units into a tank. Alternatively, you can also buy tanks and tank upgrades from the 'military' section of the operation screen when playing as the 'tank commander' governor. Tanks are like regular soldier units, but are stronger, can't climb mountains, and decrease the support level of the region they are on by a significant amount. There are two types of Tank Units: Coalition Tanks: Coalition tanks are very mobile and are superior to National tanks. However, they severely antagonize local populations. They, like other coalition soldiers, request to leave after two tours of duty. If bought with the Tank Commander, they train quickly. National Tanks: Slower versions of Coalition tanks, National tanks don't antagonize local populations as much as Coalition tanks. Is best to develop infrastructure to keep these tanks moving. These tanks will stay indefinitely (except if you dismiss them with Warlord), so no matter what you must place them somewhere which will lower that regions support level. If bought with Tank Commander, they take a while to train like national soldiers. Development Experts: Development Experts help roll out initiatives in a zone they are deployed in. They can even roll out initiatives that haven't been funded yet at a cost of either $1, or an increase to corruption risk if unofficial procurement has been purchased. They behave like better versions soldiers with Civil Support, however they can die to insurgents if attacked fairly quickly (don't worry, you can buy replacements). However, while you can put a solider unit on them to protect them, they will not work if there is a soldier unit in the same region as them. Aerial Units: Airstrikes: Airstrikes assist in combat, striking against Insurgents and Insurgent Camps, weakening or destroying them. 'Surveillance Drones:' Surveillance Drones temporarily give intel on a zone, revealing Insurgent Camps and allowing ground units to find Insurgents without having to conduct intel manually.